peacekeepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Procyon
History ---- The villain Vicious (whose origins will only be summarized here) was a Centurion in Ancient Rome, who was enslaved when his commanders foolishly tried to entrap some Chinese delegates on their return to Shanghai, then shipwrecked in Japan and years later fled towards his homeland by Sea. Although he was unaware, Rome had been investigating the situation and had tracked him to Japan where they lost his trail. Off the coast of Greece on a coastal isle, Vicious came upon the Belt of Orion and fought to keep it's power. Unbeknownst to Vicious, he defeated the very fabled Hunting Hounds of Orion, Canis Major and Minor, Sirius and Procyon. Our hero was in a group of Roman Guards, dispatched on a tip from a fisher who saw Vicious' strange boat at sea. In the wake of the defeat of the mystical hounds, a mighty wave of energy was released, destroying everything nearby, including our heroes' ship. While the remaining crew was killed, our Hero was found and brought to shore by a mortally wounded Canis Minor. He told the man: “We are both on the verge of death. To preserve our lives, I will merge mine with your own. Neither of us and yet the both of us shall exist. We must hunt the Thief of the Sacred Power, the Belt of Orion, our Master's Last Treasure”. '''With those words, the two beings melded into one: Procyon. Pro only knows that he was once a Roman Centurion. Nothing else of his past remains. He is cosmically aware of his previous role as brother to Sirius, both having been the Hunting Dogs of the Ancient Orion. Procyon found that he was stronger and less flimsy than a normal man. He was more agile and flexible and impossibly...Immortal. Upon his reawakening, he noticed a Leather Leash where his former Canis body was. The Leash of Canis is a mystical bolo whip, which he found could contain any enemy and was unbreakable. It was previously used to leash Sirius and Procyon. Procyon began his search for Vicious, always one step behind him. In the New World, he lost the trail entirely for 200 years until the Age of Heroes. Here he could freely masquerade while searching for the Thief of the Sacred Power. A Power that Procyon knew had yet to be fully comprehended. Pro has an innate sense of right and wrong, and has been willing many times to lose the trail of Vicious in order to save a life or bring justice to a criminal. This is both his blessing and his curse. He seeks for other heroes for camaraderie, assistance in his plight and to assist in the elimination of Evil. Since joining the modern era, Procyon has tried to loosen up and enjoy life despite his pursuit. He's even created an alias to enjoy life somewhat rather than living on the fringe of society. These concepts are somewhat foreign to him though and he still struggles with the need for the Hunt. ''Powers and Vulnerabilities'' ---- Procyon is imbued with the powers of the Canis minor constellation which enhance his speed, strength, resilience, agility and invulnerability. He is far more agile and reactive than a normal human and is essentially invulnerable. His magical nature allows him to manipulate starlight (though he is unaware of the light powers as of yet). He is weak against Shadow powers, and the Blades of the Hunter. ''Personality and Traits'' ---- Friendly to Teammates. Rebellious to injustice. Energetic and Enthusiastic (like a dog). ''Equipment''''' ---- The Leash of Canis, a dual appendaged Bolo-Whip. This is fabled to be the very Leash that Orion used to tether his Hunting Dogs, Sirius and Procyon. It is unbreakable and can contain super-powered beings and seems to grow to the size it is needed. In actuality the Leash can be charged with the Starlight that he can manipulate, though he is unaware of this being the cause. Procyon's current costume was created to match the aesthetic of other heroes of the age. Previously he dressed in garb that was nearly the opposite of his enemy. He wears plated armor over his "whipping arm". graywolfprocy06.jpg|The Wolf Pack! _20_Procyon_by_xJoeDx.jpg|Pro Pose! ProcyonJump.jpg|Procyon's super jump! procyoncolor.jpg|Procyon...whip it good! ProcyonWhip.jpg|Beware the whip